


Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Jane Jackrum Interlude

by FoxBluereaver



Series: Pokémon Reset Bloodlines [63]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxBluereaver/pseuds/FoxBluereaver
Summary: After graduating from the Ranger School, Jane was assigned to help Rosebay, a researcher on Flying-types, as a bodyguard. Wanting to prove herself more than capable of living up to her grandfather's legacy, she accepted her mission with what some might say excessive zeal. Little did anyone know that what was supposed to be a simple assignment escalated beyond what anyone expected. Part of the Pokémon Reset Bloodlines universe. Written by partner555.





	Pokémon Reset Bloodlines Sidestory - Jane Jackrum Interlude

_(Inside the Ranger Union Headquarters in Almia)_

"Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes," said a tall sixteen-year old girl in the standard Ranger uniform. Her hair was dyed the same colours as the crest of her Pidgeot companion.

"Don't disappoint us. We're expecting great things from you."

Her red eyes flared, and for a brief moment, they seemed to glow a brown-orange colour.

"Pidgeot and I will do our best!" she declared. "If we encounter dangerous Pokemon, we'll drive them off! If there are any crooks, we'll stop them! And we'll stick by Rosebay's side at all times and keep her protected from anything and everything!"

"Woah there Jane," said Top Ranger Wendy. "It's just a simple bodyguarding mission. No need to get _that_ excited."

"Oh," said Jane Jackrum as she deflated with her Pidgeot, scratching her z-shaped cheek marks in embarrassment, but they quickly straightened themselves when the green-haired woman continued.

"You'll be meeting Rosebay tonight, and you'll both be departing tomorrow. Good luck on your first mission, though it shouldn't be too bad. Just don't forget to send in regular status reports. Team Cipher's multiple invasions has everyone on edge. We _will_ assume the worst if you don't send one."

"I won't forget," said Jane as she turned and left.

_"My first mission, I must not fail!"_

* * *

 

_(Several weeks ago)_

_"Congratulations on your graduation dear!" said Jolanka Jackrum, Jane's mother._

_"Thanks Mom," said Jane, hugging her mother while her Pidgeot was standing to the side with her own grandfather. "I thought your bosses at Altru Inc wouldn't let you get the day off?"_

_"Your grandfather's Pidgeot managed to, *cough*, convince them," said Jolanka._

_Said Pidgeot looked all too proud of himself._

_"That aside, congratulations girl!" said Jenkins, hugging his granddaughter._

_"Thanks, Grandpa," said Jane. Jenkins frowned._

_"You don't sound too happy," he said._

_"Well, you heard what Principal Lamont said. The entire Ranger Union are expecting the_ world _of me, just because I'm the grandkid of the guy who spread Mega Evolution throughout the Ranger nations. I'm not sure if I can live up to that," said Jane, her voice strained as she tried to keep her composure. "And even if I do succeed in living up to that, will they see me as me, or as Jenkins Jackrum's grandkid?"_

_Jolanka and Jenkins exchanged looks, and they both came to a silent agreement._

_"If you think you can't handle the pressure, then how about this," said Jenkins as he took off his Mega Ring and went to his Pidgeot._

_Taking off the Pidgeotite holder, he placed it on Jane's Pidgeot before walking back to her._

_"I was going to do this anyway, but Pidgeot and I originally planned to keep it for a few more years," he said as he gave her the Mega Ring. "But now that you're a Ranger, you'd probably need it more than me."_

_Jane reached out for the Mega Ring, before she hesitated._

_"Are you sure about this Grandpa?"_

_"Yes, like I said, I've been meaning to do this eventually. Might as well do it now."_

_"Th- thanks, Grandpa," said Jane, smiling as she accepted the Mega Ring._

_"With your own Mega, you can at least live up to my legacy," said Jenkins. "But I can't help you with getting others to see you for_ you _. Jane, you'll have to figure out that part for yourself, but I believe in you."_

_"I understand Grandpa," said Jane, her breath steadier._

_"Before we call it a day, can you try a Mega Evolution now?" asked Jolanka. "Just to make sure you can do it when it counts."_

_Nodding, Jane clenched her fists and closed her eyes in concentration. She had to live up to her grandfather's legacy. She'd disappoint far too many people if she failed. She couldn't fail. She_ couldn't.

_"Jane dear," said her mother after a while. "It's not working."_

_Opening her eyes, she looked at her Pidgeot in shock._

_"Why? I thought our bond was strong enough!" she said, tears beginning to form as Pidgeot also looked herself over in disappointment over her lack of change._

_"Don't be so sad," Jenkins hastily said, trying to cheer her up. "This is actually normal, it's very rare to find someone succeed on the first try."_

_"You were able to do it," muttered Jane._

_Jenkins and Jolanka had nothing to say to that, but even so, Jenkins couldn't help but wonder why it didn't work when he_ knew _Jane and her Pidgeot had a strong bond._

* * *

 

_(That night)_

"Wotcher there," said a purple-haired woman. "I'm Rosebay, one of the researchers under Professor Hastings."

"And I'm Jane." said Jane as she and Pidgeot took in Rosebay's appearance. She was wearing green clothes befitting of a field researcher, and had green eyes. Rosebay was also wearing a holster for what looked liked an electric baton. She was shorter than Jane, but then, Jane was taller than most grown men.

"I know who ye are," said Rosebay. "I specifically requested ye."

"Why?" asked Jane, dreading the answer.

"Because Headmaster Lamont said ye were good with Flying-types. That is true, right?"

Jane sighed in relief. "Yeah, it is. If nothing else, the thing with the Taillow flock was probably the one that got rid of any doubt about it."

"Smashing!" declared Rosebay. "Ye see, I specialise in researching Flying-types and my current project is studying how they live in their natural habitats. And after hearing of ye, I decided having ye and yer talents around would be beneficial for my research."

"Huh, and where will this research be taking place?"

"Deep within Vien Forest, so pack yer things, we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow. With yer Pidgeot, we should be able to make it in three days. One if ye make it go Mega."

"About that," said Jane, looking away and scratching her cheeks. "Pidgeot and I can't, er, make it work yet."

"Really? But yer Jane _Jackru_ -"

"I know! But that doesn't make me _Jenkins_ Jackrum! I'm not my grandpa, and I'm not as good as he is! And I'm reminded of that _everytime_ I fail to make Pidgeot Mega Evolve!"

Jane and Pidgeot cringed. Whatever Rosebay said, she didn't deserve Jane yelling at her.

An uneasy silence persisted before Jane broke it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, I'm just worried about disappointing everyone around me."

"I'm sorry too. It was presumptuous of me to expect ye to be just like yer grandfather."

 _"You and everybody else in the Ranger Union,"_ thought Jane.

"But still, doesn't he go around the Ranger Schools and give special lessons on Mega Evolution? Surely ye'd have learned how to overcome whatever's stopping ye two," said Rosebay.

"Okay, we'll try again," said Jane as she closed her eyes in concentration and brought up her hand with the Mega Ring. _"Focus on grandpa's lessons. Maybe that'll help."_

_"To achieve Mega Evolution, you must have a strong bond with your Pokemon."_

_"Please work,"_ thought Jane. _"I don't want to disappoint anyone."_

After a while, Rosebay spoke up.

"Jane, it's not working."

In what was becoming an all too familiar result, Pidgeot remained the same.

Jane felt devastated by her latest failure.

* * *

 

_(Several days later)_

Vien Forest, located between Vientown and Pueltown. There is a route through the forest, which travellers have used for easy passage, but the rest of the forest was rarely explored.

Which was why it was perfect for Rosebay's research.

After three days of flying, Jane, Rosebay and Jane's Pidgeot arrived at the area Rosebay decided to camp at. On the way, they remained silent while Jane tried to recover from her latest failed attempt at Mega Evolution. After setting up their camp and sending a report back to the Ranger Union, Jane felt at ease enough to make small talk over dinner.

"So, why did you decide to specialise in Flying-types?" asked Jane after giving Pidgeot her meal.

"Me?" said Rosebay. "Well ye see, about fifteen-years ago, when I was eight, my parents took me on holiday to Oblivia. And ye know what we saw on the cruise from Sophian Island to Mitonga Island? Here's a hint, it was near the Undersea Cavern."

Jane thought about everything she knew about the mentioned area. When she remembered the rumours she heard, her jaw dropped.

"No way, you saw Lugia!?"

"That I did," said Rosebay with a smirk. "After seeing such a magnificent Flying-type, I decided to become a researcher on them so I could learn all I can about them. What about ye? What's it like growing up alongside yer Partner Pokemon?"

Jane and Pidgeot exchanged a look and smiled at each other.

"It's wonderful," said Jane. "I'll never forget the day she hatched, god, she was so tiny back then. And the time she evolved into a Pidgeot to protect me from that Golem after it broke my training Styler was one of the greatest things I've ever seen!"

Unnoticed, Jane's Mega Ring began glowing.

"Though she couldn't perch on my shoulder anymore. Lost my balance when she tried."

The Mega Ring stopped glowing.

"I bet that must have been funny to everyone watching," said Rosebay. "Still, ye must have had it nice. Wish I had a Partner Pokemon."

"You could meet one in this forest, you know."

"Maybe, but how can ye be sure it'd be the right one for me?"

"You just know," said Jane.

"I guess. By the way, how are ye eating so much?" asked Rosebay. "We'd have to forage for food sooner or later if ye eat that much every time."

"Hell if I know. All I know is that it caused a few problems when boys I date cry when they see the restaurant's bill. It's rare for me to keep a boyfriend after the first date..."

*Snerk!*

Jane looked up from her dinner when she heard the sound.

"Er, Rosebay?"

"Heheh, ha, haha, HAHAHAHA! I didn't think ye of all people would have boy trouble!"

" _Glad_ to hear that," muttered Jane.

_(The next day)_

Jane woke up earlier than Rosebay did. She was used to it, the early Pidgey gets the worm after all. After changing, she exited their shared tent and fed Pidgeot breakfast. Once Pidgeot finished, they walked to a nearby clearing to do some training, enjoying the morning sounds of the forest Pokemon as they did.

_"To achieve Mega Evolution, you must have a strong bond with your Pokemon."_

Thinking back to her grandfather's lesson once more, Jane had an idea for their training for the day.

"Okay Pidgeot, we're going to do synchronised attacks. Air Slash!"

Pidgeot's wing and Jane's arm glowed, and with a mighty slash, they unleashed a slice of air into the distance.

"Agility!"

And both Jane and Pidgeot blurred into motion as they got faster and faster.

"Okay, now Wing Attack and Steel Wing!"

Their wings and arms glowed once more, this time one side with Flying-type energy and the other with Steel-type energy.

Rosebay woke up, and after changing, she exited the tent to find Jane had already prepared breakfast.

"Top of the morning to ye Jane," said Rosebay. "Ye and Pidgeot look a bit tired. Did ye have enough rest last night?"

"Oh, we were just doing some training earlier," answered Jane. "By the way, after you finish eating, I'll send the status report back to HQ and we can start on the day's work."

"Jolly well."

"Sken over there," said Rosebay. Jane and Pidgeot looked, and saw a large flock of Taillow and Swellow.

"Since ye dealt with a flock before, I'm sure ye know how stubborn they are."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"But did ye know that there are rumours of some so stubborn they could easily take Electric-type attacks?"

"What?"

"I confirm the existence of such rumours," said Jane's Capture Styler.

"Admittedly, they're only rumours, but rumours worth researching. Professor Hastings speculates that it's a rare ability among the species, even rarer than Scrappy. The old bloke wants me to help with that while we're here."

"Taillow?"

Looking at the source of the sound, Jane, Rosebay and Pidgeot saw one member of the flock had took an interest in Jane.

After a few moments of silence, it did the avian equivalent of a shrug and flew off.

"If it _is_ an ability," said Jane, continuing to gaze at the Taillow. "How would we test that? We can't just blast them with Electric-type attacks."

"By taking samples of their DNA," answered Rosebay. "We know where to look for to find the sequences for a Pokemon's ability. By analysing DNA from as many specimens as possible, if we find something that does not match Guts or Scrappy, then that's the proof we're looking for. I have the DNA kit with me. Can ye get the flock to let me take DNA samples?"

"Sure," said Jane. She raised her arm and launched the Capture Disk. Knowing how fragile the tops were, especially from her grandfather's story of how he met his Pidgeot back when he was stranded on that island, she made sure to not let the Taillow and Swellow flock attack it.

The flock was briefly surrounded by a white glow before they turned to Jane.

"Rosebay here wants to quickly get samples of your DNA. If you all cooperate, it'll be over before you know it."

The flock didn't resist, allowing Rosebay to approach them.

Unnoticed by all, they were being watched by a certain Pokemon.

* * *

 

_(That night)_

"Man, I'm beat," said Jane as she crashed onto her sleeping bag with Pidgeot perching outside.

"I know what ye mean," said Rosebay as she did the same. "I hope the old bloke will be happy with the DNA samples we got. At least I was able to observe what Taillow and Swellow do in their natural habitats."

"Yeah, that part was nice, but _not_ the _very_ long status report we had to write for Professor Hastings."

A moment of silence passed, before Rosebay broke it.

"If ye don't mind me asking, what's it like having a famous grandfather?"

"Well, there are pros, of course," said Jane. "And plenty of cons too."

"Like?"

"Well in primary school, everyone wanted to be my friend and treated me nicely, but as you yourself know, being the grandkid of Jenkins Jackrum comes with everyone expecting me to be just like him."

"My apologies for that," said Rosebay.

"Don't be, I know _I_ overreacted then," said Jane. "Still, it was nice having Grandpa around when my useless-ass dad just left my mom after he knocked her up."

Rosebay remembered that. It had caused quite a stir when Jolanka became pregnant and gave birth to Jane out of wedlock, but Jenkins glared down anyone who criticised his daughter's life choices.

"Anyway, I'm feeling sleepy, goodnight."

"Goodness me, I didn't realise it was _this_ late, goodnight Jane."

As the weeks passed, Jane, Pidgeot and Rosebay developed a routine. Every morning, Jane and Pidgeot would get up before Rosebay to train.

Jane ran through the forest, faster than any ordinary human could ever run while Pidgeot pushed herself to fly faster than she could before.

"Okay Pidgeot, Air Slash!" and Pokemon and Ranger fired their attacks, with the winds meeting where they aimed.

After they left, a green Pokemon came out of its hiding spot and followed Jane and Pidgeot.

After Rosebay got up and they sent the morning's status report to HQ, the trio continued to study the Flying-type Pokemon of Vien Forest.

"Ow ow ow, my ears!" said Jane, with Pidgeot also cringing at the noise.

"What's wrong?" asked Rosebay.

"There's a loud noise," said Jane. "It's coming from over there, let's go."

After a few minutes of walking, Rosebay's ears picked up something.

"Okay, I can hear it too."

Approaching the source of the noise, the trio found a flock of Starly, singing, for a _given_ definition of the word.

"Should have expected this," said Rosebay. "Starly are recorded as being horrible at singing."

"Is it because they're using _Screech_ instead of Sing?"

"Starly are not recorded as being able to know that move," said Jane's styler.

"But ye know, it does make a lot of sense."

 _"Agreed,"_ thought the Pokemon that's following Jane.

"Hello," said Rosebay. "Jane, Pidgeot, sken over there."

They looked, and saw a large swarm of Combee, all being directed by a Vespiquen.

"Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokemon. Though usually pacifists, individuals of the species will lay their life down for their queen if Vespiquen is in danger. Only 12.5% of the species are females."

" _Everyone_ knows that last part," Jane told her Styler.

"Quiet ye two. There's something amazing happening."

Jane looked again, and there were a lot of wild Pokemon other than the Combee and Vespiquen. The various wild Pokemon offered Berries, and Vespiquen directed the Combee to give them Honey and take the Berries.

"Astounding, the wild Pokemon here have worked out a barter arrangement!" said Rosebay. "Professor Hastings would love to hear of this."

"Guess the other wild Pokemon really like the Honey made by the Combee, huh?"

Unnoticed, a green hand discretely took some of the Honey.

The owner of the hand then flew away to enjoy a not-well-earned meal.

"STARAPTOR!"

"Blast!" said Rosebay, trying to defend herself from the hostile bird of prey. "Jane! I need your assistance!"

"Capture on!" and Jane's Capture Disk was launched.

"Staraptor, a Class 2 Danger. Individuals of this species are highly aggressive and very territorial. Even injured, they will continue to attack those it perceives as invaders," said Jane's Styler as she completed the capture.

"We're only passing through," said Jane to the calmed Staraptor. "We'll be gone before you know it."

Staraptor regarded them for a moment before it flew off.

 _"I wonder what the Styler would say on me?"_ thought the Pokemon following them.

While Jane helped Rosebay in her research, Jane and Pidgeot also practiced Mega Evolution.

"Work dammit! Why won't it work!?" yelled Jane after another failed attempt with Pidgeot.

"Don't ask me, ye're the Jackrum here."

 _"Hmm, she definitely has a strong bond with her Pidgeot, should I tell her why it's not working?"_ the Pokemon considered. _"No, it would be better for her if she figures it out herself. I think I can talk to her about the other thing at least."_

With an unusual occurrence in the middle of it all.

Jane and Rosebay woke up to a green glow that appeared in their tent in the middle of the night. Upon seeing the source of the glow, any lingering drowsiness they had was instantly dispelled.

"A Celebi!?" said Rosebay.

"No way!" said Jane. "What are you doing in our tent!?"

 _"I've been following you around. I wanted to take a closer look at your face, and sneaking around didn't really work for that,"_ said Celebi, looking intently at Jane. _"There really are a lot of you, aren't there? I guess it can't be helped. Cyrus was never going to be the only villain that boy had to stop. Just one of the more important ones that he_ must _stop."_

Jane's shock morphed into confusion.

"What?" asked Jane.

 _"You'll learn in due time,"_ said Celebi. _"For now however, beware the Shadow."_

And with that, Celebi teleported away, leaving behind two completely baffled women.

"Should we, er, report this?" asked Jane.

"Do ye really think _anyone_ would believe a Celebi just up and appeared in our tent?"

* * *

 

_(Several weeks after they first arrived in Vien Forest)_

That morning, Jane stepped out of the tent to see Pidgeot waking up.

"Ready for the morning's training?"

"Pidgeot!"

"Great!" said Jane as she and Pidgeot headed to their usual training spot. As they did, Jane thought what a fine morning it was. The sun was shining, the usual sounds of the forest were gone, and all was quiet.

Jane and Pidgeot then stopped, turned to each other in shock, realised the other noticed it too, and both made their way straight back to their camp.

"Rosebay, wake up!" shouted Jane as she entered their tent.

"Urgh," moaned Rosebay. "Well I say, don't ye know what time it is? It's supposed to be quiet and peaceful in the bloody morning."

"That's the thing, it's _too_ quiet. Whenever Pidgeot and I get up, we usually hear a lot more sounds from the other Pokemon up this early, but today, we don't."

Rosebay suddenly felt a lot more awake. "My word, that _is_ worrying. Eat breakfast quickly, and send the morning's status report back to HQ. Tell them the situation and that we're going to investigate."

After an hour of searching, the trio found an injured Taillow and Combee.

"Oh my," said Rosebay as she and Jane rushed forward to check the severity of their injuries.

Both Pokemon had cuts and bruises all over their bodies, and they looked recent.

Jane and Rosebay shared a look and knew what they had to do.

Rosebay took out her medical kit to apply first aid while Jane and Pidgeot gathered Berries to help.

When Rosebay was done, Jane fed the two Pokemon the Berries.

"Okay, they're healed enough to take with us. We should search for more injured Pokemon," said Rosebay.

"Agreed," said Jane as she and Pidgeot picked up the Taillow and Combee.

"Taillow?"

At that, Jane looked at the Pokemon in her arms. When she got another look, she recognised it.

"You're the one from earlier, aren't you?"

It nodded.

"Combee."

Jane then looked at the Combee that was being carried by Pidgeot. Though she couldn't recognise that one, she could see it was female.

"Combee!" she said again, gesturing in a certain direction.

Jane looked where she pointed, and found some of the Honey made by the Combee species. Understanding what Combee meant, she picked it up.

"...tor."

"Ye heard that?" asked Rosebay.

"Yeah," answered Jane. "It came from over there."

Heading in the direction of the sound, they found an injured Staraptor. Upon seeing them, it immediately unleashed an Air Slash.

"You have got to be kidding me, capture on!" shouted Jane.

As the Capture Disc looped around Staraptor, it continued to try and attack it with Air Slash, breaking the capture line.

"Pidgeot!" squawked Jane's partner.

Startled by the noise, Staraptor forgot about Jane's Capture Disc and after several more loops, Staraptor was surrounded by a white glow and calmed down.

"We're not going to hurt you," said Jane. "We're going to _help_ you, and we want to figure out what's going on."

After that, Staraptor allowed Rosebay to approach it so she could tend to its wounds.

"Okay, now that we've found three of you, can you tell us what's going on? Where are all the other Pokemon?"

Taillow and Combee shivered, but Staraptor spoke up.

"Raptor!" it gestured in one direction.

"Ye know where they went? Can ye take us there?"

"Star!"

After an hour of walking, Jane, Pidgeot, Rosebay, Taillow, Combee and Staraptor arrived at their destination.

Watching from a hidden spot, they were shocked to find people in armour capturing Pokemon and imprisoning them in Pokeballs.

 _"Team Cipher,"_ whispered Jane. _"Another invasion, but why her-"_

"Have you lot found Celebi yet!?" shouted a goggles wearing, gorilla-like man.

"Gorigan, sir," said one panicked Peon. "We can't find Celebi. The energy signature we detected a few days ago went cold!"

"Tch! After all I do to get here, we let one get away on us!" said Gorigan.

"Does he really expect us to be able to catch a time-traveling Legendary?" muttered another Peon.

"I heard that! You're pinning the blame on me?! That's blatant insubordination! I'm in a foul mood today. Not plain foul, foul foul! Today, of all days…"

The Peons immediately scrambled out of his way as he walked around the camp, looking for any excuse to take his frustrations out on someone.

 _"Jane, what do ye reckon we should do?"_ whispered Rosebay. _"We can't let these wankers get away with this."_

_"It's two of us against all of them. We need to get away and request backup from HQ first!"_

Once Jane felt they were far away from Team Cipher, Jane activated her radio.

"HQ! This is Jane Jackrum! There's a Team Cipher force at Vien Forest! One high-ranking member, and several dozen grunts! Send backup, NOW!"

 _"What? Another invasion!?"_ said the operator. _"Hang tight until backup arrives, is that clear?"_

"Understood," said Jane as her radio went silent.

"So where do ye reckon we should wait?" asked Rosebay.

"I believe the question is moot," said a voice behind them. With terror on their faces, Jane, Rosebay, and the Pokemon with them turned around slowly to see Gorigan and several Cipher Peons with Pokeballs in their hands, looking all too ready to kill them.

"Urrrrrgh!" said the gorilla man. "Our lookout just had to screw up! They let these Rangers get in here! Our operation's done, but we can't let you go. Not after you've seen us here! Kill them!"

"Bloody hell!" said Rosebay as Team Cipher unleashed Pokemon after Pokemon.

"SD 007, SD 013, teach these girls a thing or two about pain," said Gorigan.

Upon seeing the Primeape and Hypno, Jane _freaked_. She could _feel_ just how wrong the two Pokemon were.

"Like it?" said Gorigan as Jane and Pidgeot looked at each other in the corner of their eyes.

"This is the power of Team Cipher!"

While he boasted, Jane and Pidgeot had a silent discussion.

"With our army of Shadow Pokemon, it's just a matter of time before the world belongs to us! You'd better be ready for it!"

Jane and Pidgeot managed to come to an agreement as Jane discreetly gathered power around her arm.

"ATTACK!" ordered Gorigan.

It was now or never, and trying to keep her powers a secret would only get them killed.

"Pidgeot, Air Slash!" shouted Jane as she and Pidgeot launched their own attacks, taking two of the Peons out and surprising many more.

"Since when could ye do that!?"

"Survive now! Explanations later!" said Jane as she Steel Winged another Peon. "Air Slash again! Knock them off their feet!"

With another mighty blast of air, Pidgeot took out several more Peons.

"Everyone, get on Pidgeot! We're getting out of here!"

"Right!" said Rosebay as she, Taillow, Combee and Staraptor mounted Pidgeot and Jane followed soon after.

"Let's go!" said Jane.

Gorigan looked at their escaping forms in anger.

"You've done it now! I'm steaming mad, and there's no forgiving that. Ever! Be prepared to drop!" he said as he took out a radio and gave an order.

While flying away as fast as possible, Jane took out her radio again. "HQ, update! Team Cipher spotted us! We're trying to escape from them righ-"

Suddenly, Pidgeot felt herself become heavier, causing her to stumble mid-flight, which resulted in Jane dropping her radio.

"Pidgeot, what's wrong!?" asked Rosebay as they quickly lost altitude.

Jane provided the answer.

"Dammit, we flew over their camp! They're using Gravity! Brace yourselves!" yelled Jane as they crashed through the tree tops near the Cipher camp.

After blacking out from the crash, Rosebay regained consciousness to see the back of a Cipher Peon.

"Think they're dead?" asked the Peon as Rosebay took out her electric baton.

"With all those cuts, they looks de-"

Seizing her chance, Rosebay attacked the Cipher Peon and an electric shock was sent throughout her body before she fell unconscious.

"Jane! Ye okay!?" asked Rosebay, swinging her baton around to attack another Peon as the others regained consciousness.

"So much for trying to escape," said Jane as more Peons arrived. "Looks like we'll have to fight back and hold out long enough for our backup to arrive. Pidgeot, Wing Attack!"

Attacking together, Jane and Pidgeot tossed the Peons back towards their camp.

There, Rosebay spotted the crates of Pokeballs that held the forest Pokemon captive.

With another swing of her electric baton, she electrocuted a Peon's Machop and ran to the crates, where she released as many Pokemon as she could.

"On no you don't!" said the Peon. "Machop! Karate Ch- gah!"

Briefly looking up from what she was doing, Rosebay saw Staraptor Close Combating the Peon into unconsciousness.

Suddenly, a top ran circles around the Machop and it was surrounded by a white glow.

"Team Cipher is doing horrible things to Pokemon. Are you _sure_ you want to help them do that?" asked Jane as she launched an Air Slash at another Peon's Pokemon.

Machop considered that, before it showed its answer by Karate Chopping the Peon Jane was fighting.

"Good." Jane turned to the Pokemon Rosebay released, which included several Starly and Combee. Using her Styler, she captured the Starly and they were soon standing at attention. "Use Screech! Keep them occupied while Rosebay and I try to release as many Pokemon as possible!"

Nodding, the Starly present all Screeched at the top of their lungs.

"ARGH!" shouted the Peons in pain.

One Peon managed to gather herself. "Voltorb, Thunderbolt!"

The round Pokemon unleashed a large bolt of electricity. Seeing this, Taillow flew to intercept it.

To the Peon's shock, the Taillow was barely affected, if at all.

"Er, try Explosion!" Smirking, Taillow Quick Attacked the Voltorb before it could use the attack, rolling it back towards the Peons.

"Voltorb!" it said in anger at Taillow.

"Wait stop!" shouted its Trainer, but it was too late.

Taillow immediately flew away from the area as Voltorb Exploded, catching its own Trainer and several other Peons in the explosion, forcing many of the surrounding combatants to cover their eyes.

"Way to go Taillow!" praised Jane after the light died down.

In anger, one Peon turned to Jane and pointed. "Victreebel, Razor Leaf!"

Victreebel unleashed sharp leaves at Jane, who barely managed to dodge. She unleashed her Capture Disc once more.

"Energy Ball that thing! Then strangle her with Vine Whip!"

Jane watched in horror as her Capture Disc was easily broken and vines came after her. She tried to dodge but one vine she didn't see wrapped itself around her leg.

Falling, she tried to use Wing Attack but more vines restrained her hands.

"Now her neck!"

And more vines wrapped themselves around Jane.

"Gerk!" Jane coughed out as she started panicking. She tried to struggle but the vines were wrapped too tightly for her to use her attacks.

"Geot!" cried Pidgeot as she tried to save her, but like before, she felt her body becoming heavier and she fell to the ground. She managed to look at the culprit, and standing next to a Peon was a Baltoy, its eyes glowing as it used Gravity.

"Hah! Die you Bloodliner bitch!" said the Peon as he watched in satisfaction as colour began draining from Jane's face.

The Combee Jane helped earlier immediately tried to save her by taking on the Peon's Victreebel with Bug Buzz.

"Hahaha! You think _you_ can defeat my Victreebel! Team Cipher has no use for weaklings like you!"

"Combee!"

She tried using Bug Buzz again, refusing to give up.

"Combee!"

She kept using Bug Buzz, but Victreebel ignored them all.

"Combee!"

Combee looked back at Jane whose struggling got weaker and weaker, and her face became set with determination. Turning back to her opponents, Combee was then surrounded by a white light, surprising the Peon and his Victreebel enough for the latter to loosen its grip on Jane's neck, allowing her to breath more easily.

When the light died down, buzzing where Combee was seconds ago, was a Vespiquen, proud and strong.

"Vespiquen!" she used Bug Buzz once more, and instead of being a minor annoyance, this time, it managed to throw Victreebel back, making it lose its grip on Jane's hands and she was able to use Wing Attack on the rest of the vines and free herself.

"Thanks Vespiquen!"

"Razor Leaf again!" shouted the Peon. Victreebel once more launched sharp leaves, this time at Vespiquen.

"Combee!" and all Combee present formed a wall between Victreebel and Vespiquen, protecting the latter from the former's attack.

"Oh right, Combee would lay down their life for their Vespiquen," said Jane. "Forgot about that. Guess you got that handled?"

Vespiquen gave her a nod before she lead the Combee and attacked the Cipher Peons, starting with using Attack Order on the one who almost killed Jane. While the Peons were busy, Jane turned to the other Pokemon present. Looking back at her broken Capture Disc, she took out the Honey she got earlier.

"Hey guys," she called out. The various Pokemon looked at her. "I know you're confused and scared, and that you're probably not very trusting of humans at the moment, but Rosebay and I are trying to _help_ you, and save every other Pokemon here from Team Cipher. See this?"

The Pokemon looked at the Honey in Jane's hands.

"The Vespiquen there made sure I took it when we found her injured and healed her. Is that enough to prove I'm trustworthy?"

The various Pokemon looked at each other, a discussion Jane couldn't hear happening between them.

And then a Blastoise stepped forward and unleashed a Hydro Cannon on the Baltoy keeping Pidgeot down, knocking it out and freeing Pidgeot who immediately took the opportunity to use Steel Wing on the Peon who commanded the Baltoy. The Blastoise turned back to Jane and gave her a thumbs up.

Jane smiled back. "Okay then, Pokemon of Vien Forest! Push them back! Make Team Cipher pay for _daring_ to invade your homes!"

Team Cipher's morale steadily dropped when they heard the chorus of Pokemon cries, but they quickly gathered themselves to fight against the Pokemon onslaught.

"Doduo!" one said as it Pecked a Peon.

"Pi, Ka, Chu!" said another as it unleashed a Thunderbolt at a Peon's Floatzel.

"Tuuuuuuneeee," said a Kricketune as it used Sing to take out several of the Peons and their Pokemon.

"That's it!" praised Jane as she used Agility before using Steel Wing to open every crate left.

"All those of ye with the necessary appendages! Help release your fellow Pokemon from the Pokeballs!" said Rosebay as she and Jane continued to release all the Pokemon trapped within.

Several Pichu, Buneary and Buizel decided to join them.

Gorigan and his group arrived back at camp, and Gorigan was not in a good mood.

Seeing his enemies, with Staraptor protecting Rosebay as she and many others freed Pokemon after Pokemon while Jane led the freed Vien Forest Pokemon in taking down the Peons, only made it worse.

"Ugwaaah! That's it! You're not getting away with this!" he said, pointing at Jane. "No way, no how, no ifs or buts! I'm not taking this! SD 007, 013, kill her! Shadow Storm!"

Shadow Primeape and Hypno stepped forward, and an unseen aura whipped up a small tornado in the middle of the battlefield, surprising many combatants on both sides who took cover, but the most surprised was Jane who was lifted and tossed by the winds.

"Ahh!" she cried as the impact broke her arm.

"SD 007, Shadow Rush!"

Shadow Primeape blitzed forwards, covered by an unseen aura, ready to kill Jane.

All the other Pokemon present shivered at the aura.

Except for one.

"Pid!" cried Pidgeot as she put herself between Primeape and Jane to block the attack.

"Pidgeot!" cried Jane.

"Hey! Trying to get in between me and what I want!?" shouted Gorigan. "Fine, you can die too! SD 013, Shadow Down!"

Shadow Hypno's eyes glowed, and Pidgeot suddenly felt more vulnerable.

"SD 007, Shadow Rush again!"

Shadow Primeape rushed forwards again, and once again, Pidgeot blocked the attack, but this time, she felt a lot more pain.

"No Pidgeot!"

Jane tried to get back up, but was stopped by a sudden surge of pain in her broken arm. The attack pushed Pidgeot back, and she landed close to Jane, who was shocked by how much damage the attack did to her friend.

"Again!" shouted Gorigan.

"No!" cried Jane as her Mega Ring began glowing. Ignoring her own pain, she got back up and tried to help Pidgeot who was struck by another Shadow Rush attack.

"AGAIN!"

"PIDGEOT!"

Pidgeot's Mega Stone began glowing as Jane gathered Flying-type energy around her other arm while she rushed to help her partner.

"FINISH IT!"

"You're not hurting my best friend!" shouted Jane but before she could release her Air Slash, Pidgeot was enveloped in a powerful light, surprising Gorigan, his Shadow Pokemon, and even Jane herself.

When the light died down, getting back up and stretching her blue-tipped wings and tail feathers, with a changed crest, clearly injured but giving off an aura of power, was _Mega_ Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot!" she said, making the Cipher Peons nervous.

"We did it," said Jane. "Right when it mattered most, we did it!"

"You're some kind of _special_ , want me to _award_ you the title "Hexagonal Bolt of Friendship Holder?" asked Gorigan.

"Think I'll pass," said Jane. "Air Slash!"

With speed that Gorigan didn't know was possible, Mega Pidgeot unleashed the attack alongside Jane and together, they inflicted significant damage to Shadow Primeape, pushing it back towards Gorigan.

"Agility!" and Mega Pidgeot became even _faster_.

"Wing Attack!"

To Gorigan's shock, Mega Pidgeot moved so fast his eyes couldn't follow her.

"Geot!"

Gorigan turned to the source of the sound, and was shocked to see a downed Peon.

But Mega Pidgeot was nowhere in sight.

"Pid!"

Turning again, Gorigan saw _another_ downed Peon.

The remaining Peons then became nervous, looking around warily as they wondered where she would strike next.

Mega Pidgeot then reappeared in front of Shadow Primeape, wings coated in Flying-type energy, and struck it, launching the Shadow backwards and knocking it out.

Gorigan and the still conscious Cipher Peons looked at the defeated SD 007 in shock.

"No way," said one Peon.

"That shouldn't have been possible," said another.

"Is the Shadow process really the pinnacle of power?" asked another Peon, doubt clear in his voice.

"I heard that!" shouted Gorigan. "It's not over yet! We still have SD 013!"

"Steel Wing!" ordered Jane, and with another blur of motion, Mega Pidgeot appeared in front of Shadow Hypno and struck it down with her steel-coated wings. When it tried to get back up, Pidgeot used Steel Wing again.

"Hypno!" it tried getting back up again.

"Geot!" but once more, Mega Pidgeot used Steel Wing.

"Hyp, no!" it tried again.

"Pid, Geot!" she said as she used two Steel Wings this time.

"How much more can it take!?" yelled Jane when Hypno tried to get back up _again._ "Screw this, Pidgeot, take it to the sky! Then Wing Attack it straight back to earth!"

Nodding, Pidgeot used her talons to grab Shadow Hypno and they flew high into the sky. At the apex of her flight, she released her grip and let Hypno fall. Coating her wings in Flying-type energy, she charged at the falling Pokemon.

The Peons watched in shock as Mega Pidgeot struck Shadow Hypno and they came down far faster than gravity would have dictated. They covered their eyes when they impacted the ground.

After the dust cleared, in the middle of a _huge_ crater, they saw Mega Pidgeot, standing triumphantly over the unconscious Shadow Hypno.

"Shit!" said a Peon as she began to panic.

"Admin Gorigan, we need to retreat!"

"Not yet! If we go back empty-handed, my cred will take a beating!"

Suddenly, a figure burst into the battlefield.

"TARGET CLEAR!" shouted Barlow of the Vientown Ranger Base as he tackled two Cipher Peons down, instantly knocking them both out with his large frame.

"Jane! Rosebay! You two alright?" he asked as his Makuhita arrived and attacked another Peon.

"Besides our cuts, I'm fine and dandy now that ye guys are here," said Rosebay. "But the wankers broke Jane's arm!"

"Roselia, use Return!" shouted a man with an afro. His Roselia immediately unleashed a powerful attack, dealing serious damage to one of the Peon's Pokemon. "Long time no see Jane!"

"This isn't the best time for a reunion Crawford!" shouted a woman with a Buneary.

"But Luana, we haven't seen Jane since she graduated."

"Team Cipher first, reunions later!" shouted Jane.

"Sorry," said Crawford.

"Staraptor!" cried a Pokemon from the sky.

Looking up, all those present saw Top Rangers Wendy and Sven coming in. Sven's Luxray jumped off and unleashed a large Thunderbolt on the Cipher Peons.

"Are you okay Jane and Rosebay!? Reinforcements from the Pueltown Base are on their way!" shouted Sven.

"Can we retreat _now_ Gorigan!?"

Gorigan took out a Pokeball.

"Slowking, Teleport us outta here!"

Slowking's eyes glowed, and Gorigan and several of the Peons disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait, what about the rest of us!?" shouted the Peons left behind.

"How about ye dunderheads surrender?" suggested Rosebay as the Rangers from the Pueltown base arrived.

The Cipher Peons left behind, the conscious ones anyway, raised their hands in surrender.

"Good job Jane," praised Wendy as the other Rangers rounded up all the conscious Cipher Peons, and made sure to tie up the unconscious Peons before they could recover. "We weren't expecting your first mission to, well, escalate the way it did, but you handled yourself remarkably for a rookie."

"Thanks," said Jane while another Ranger wrapped bandages around her broken arm after her cuts were treated.

"You..." said one angry voice.

The Rangers turned to the source of the voice, which turned out to be one of Peons who had regained consciousness. Jane recognised him as the one who almost succeeded in killing her with his Victreebel.

"You damn bitch!" he yelled. "I swear, I'll break out of whatever jail you guys put me in, and come straight for you! You Bloodliner freak!"

"Wait, what?" asked Wendy.

"Ignore him," said Rosebay who was currently covered in band-aids. "He probably got hit on the noggin extra hard by the Combee attacks. That Vespiquen got rather attached to Jane, ye know?"

Jane and Pidgeot gave Rosebay a thankful look.

"That bitch over there _is_ a Bloodliner freak!" the Peon yelled. "Right guys!"

"Er, yeah!"

"Don't tell me you guys let abominations like _her_ become Rangers!"

"The wankers are lying," said Rosebay.

"We're telling the tru-"

"QUIET!" shouted Sven. "Will you guys fucking can it!"

He turned to the Peons, and they felt a shiver down their spines at his glare.

"Let me list all the things wrong with your ploy, so _listen carefully._ "

Everyone was silent as the Peons gulped.

"One, I'd take Jane's and Rosebay's word over yours anyday."

"Bu-" the Peon stopped when Sven's Luxray snarled at her.

"Two, even if Jane _was_ a Bloodliner, I wouldn't have any problem with it whatsoever."

The Peons' lost what remained of their defiance.

"And finally, three, _you_ are the ones doing unspeakable things to Pokemon. _Everyone_ can sense the _sheer_ _wrongness_ of what you guys did to the ones you call Shadow Pokemon, though for some reason, some can feel it stronger than others."

Looking back at the unconscious Shadow Primeape and Hypno, he shivered before turning back to the Peons with a glare.

"You have no right to call _anyone_ an abomination, not when _your_ actions make you the _biggest_ scum on the planet. Take them away!"

"Yes sir," said the other Rangers.

**TEAM CIPHER THWARTED AT VIEN FOREST!**

Over the next week, news of the incident spread, and every detail of the confrontation became known.

 _"You managed to Mega Evolve your Pidgeot?"_ thought Principal Lamont as he read the news. _"I was worried that I put too much pressure on you, but looks like you managed. Though I'm worried about the rumours spreading about you."_

"So _that's_ how she was able to see Jenkins from so far away! She was a Pidgeot Bloodliner with Keen Eye!" said one student who heard stories about how good Jane's eyesight was. "That's so cool!"

Principal Lamont allowed himself to believe that this could only be a positive sign.

* * *

 

_(Outside the Jackrum residence)_

"So, is Jane really a Bloodliner?" asked a reporter.

"And what if she was?" asked Jenkins, he and his Pidgeot glaring the reporters down, _daring_ them to say they had a problem with it.

Every reporter turned away.

"Just curious," meekly answered the reporter.

 _"But there's no doubt now,"_ whispered another reporter. _"He didn't deny it, so Jane really_ is _a Bloodliner. Let's wait and see what the Ranger Union decides to do about her at their upcoming meeting."_

* * *

 

_(One week after the battle at Vien Forest)_

"Okay settle down everyone," said Chairperson Erma, knocking her walking stick on the floor to gain everyone's attention. "Good. Now, I believe it's best to go recap a few things, just to make sure we're all on the same page. Spencer, you were there at the first known incident right?"

"Correct," he said. "Last year, six of my Rangers died, and that was _before_ we had a massive battle with them. Many of them got away, and we couldn't save every Pokemon."

"After that, didn't something, er, unbelievable happen?" asked Wendy.

"Urgh, don't remind me. Pia is making things more painful than they really should be for Garmon and Zilant. Thank god Wicke has been so accommodating," said Spencer.

"As much as that also disgusts me, I'm afraid that's off topic," said the blue haired and bearded Rand of Oblivia. "Anyway, after that first incident, Team Cipher has made multiple further invasions, with varying degrees of success."

"We always capture a few, at the cost of way too many Rangers," Aria said. She slammed her fist into the table. "This is so frustrating!"

"Now now, calm down Aria," Chairperson Erma said. "I understand you, but decisions driven by anger rarely if ever turn out well."

Nodding, Aria took a long breath to calm herself.

When he was sure she was calm, Sven spoke up.

"And now we have our latest incident," he said. "According to Jane and Rosebay, Team Cipher was at Vien Forest because they detected Celebi's energy signature and wanted to seize it. The grunts we captured were willing to confirm that much."

"And that's not all," Professor Hastings said. "According to Jane's report, their leader implied they have _numerous_ Shadow Pokemon at their disposal. We are currently searching for methods to reverse the process on the two we recovered, but we haven't been successful so far."

"Urgh," moaned Spencer.

"Look on the bright side," said Wendy. "This time, no Rangers were killed."

"When it's only one incident out of many, I don't think that's much of a bright side," said Spencer.

"Maybe we should consider _why_ there were no Ranger deaths this time," suggested Professor Hastings.

"Well, there were fewer than usual, but since it was just Jane, her Pidgeot, and Rosebay, that probably evens out," said Sven.

"Why were there less Peons this time anyway?" asked Aria.

"Well, they were targeting Celebi, perhaps they just sent whoever they could on short notice after they detected its energy signature? Or maybe they believed a larger group would have caught our attention and they didn't want any interruptions for what was, considering their target, an important operation?" said Chairperson Erma.

"Anyway," said Sven. "Jane also had a fully evolved Partner Pokemon, which gives her an advantage over most Rangers."

"Mastering Mega Evolution certainly helped," said Wendy.

"I think I can see where you're going with this," said Aria.

"What do you mean?" asked Rand.

"That taking into account the fact that she had a fully evolved Partner Pokemon that she was able to Mega Evolve, _and_ the fact that she's a Bloodliner, there were no deaths because Jane had many things going for her that made her far stronger than the average Ranger," said Sven.

"What are you saying Sven?" asked Spencer.

"Isn't it obvious? For the Ranger Union to adapt to the threat Team Cipher poses, we need to get stronger," said Aria.

"Correct, and not just us, _every_ Ranger needs to. If they haven't already, they need to earn the trust of a Partner Pokemon, potentially gaining more than one, and help them reach their final evolutionary stage if possible," Sven said. "We should also ask Jenkins to come out of retirement. Though we already have a few Mega Evolution users in the Ranger Union, we'll need a lot more, and Jenkins is the best teacher for that."

"Well, my wife Leanne is an archaeologist," said Rand.

"And how is that relevant?" asked Spencer.

"Leanne sometimes finds Mega Stones and Key Stones as a result of her work. We could give out those stones to Rangers with compatible Pokemon and have Jenkins teach them how to achieve Mega Evolution," answered Rand. "She also discovered several ruins that described things like Break Evolution. Though they didn't clearly illustrate how to achieve it, if we pull it off, it will definitely help against Team Cipher."

"I have no idea what Break Evolution even is, but the Mega Stones and Key Stones your wife found will definitely be helpful," said Sven.

"So, what do we do about Jenkins having an abomination for a grand-" the person who said that suddenly stopped when he felt several glares directed at him.

"I will not tolerate the needless discrimination of our Bloodliner Rangers and citizens," stated Professor Hastings.

"And I am in full agreement with Hastings," said Chairperson Erma, tapping her walking stick threateningly.

"With a minor feeling of deja vu, my inbox has dozens of emails from Fiorrian Rangers outing themselves as Bloodliners to support Jane," said Spencer. "Pretty much all of them said that if Jane's gone, then so are they."

"Jenkins would _feed_ us to his Pidgeot if we kicked his granddaughter out just because she's a Bloodliner," said Aria, only _partly_ joking.

"I always thought that the news has been too harsh on them," said Wendy. "And Jenkins all but confirming that Jane's a Bloodliner to the reporters gives me a good reason to do something I've been thinking about for a while."

"What is it?" asked Rand.

"I would like to propose a policy of being more inclusive of Bloodliners," said Wendy. "There's no better time than now. If there're any Bloodliners who want to become Rangers, then we should let them in with open arms."

"I never understood the animosity against Bloodliners," said Sven. "Everything I read against Bloodliners has always been focused on what they _might_ do, rather than what they _actually_ did. And what did the one Bloodliner we know of do?"

The person who called Jane an abomination could not look Sven in the eye.

"That's right, she thwarted a Team Cipher invasion, defeated and recovered two Shadow Pokemon, and prevented the capture of several more Pokemon," said Sven. "I second Wendy's proposal. We do nothing but shoot ourselves in the foot if we don't let Bloodliners join."

"I agree. Bloodliners or not, they're still part of the Ranger Union," said Chairperson Erma. "We shouldn't exclude them just because they can use Pokemon powers."

"Thank you for saying that Chairperson Erma," said Rand. "My daughter Nema is a Bloodliner herself. She can use Dig, which certainly helped her mother in her work."

"I believe we've covered everything we wanted to cover, so I think it's about time we bring this meeting to a close," said Professor Hastings. "All in favour of Sven's proposal to strengthen our ranks?"

Everyone present raised their hands.

"Good," said Professor Hastings as everyone lowered their hands. "Now, all in favour of Wendy's proposal to implement an inclusivity policy regarding Bloodliners?"

With Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings both supporting the proposal, even those most wary of Bloodliners found themselves in favour.

* * *

 

_(At the kingdom of Rota)_

Duchess Ilene looked up from her work when a pink being materialised in front of her.

 _"Celebi just came by and gave me this,"_ said Mew of the Tree of Life as she gave her a newspaper. _"I think you'd find this a wonderful change."_

Ilene read it, and her jaw dropped at the headline.

**"BLOODLINERS WELCOME!" SAYS TOP RANGER WENDY**

"What led to this development?" she asked.

 _"From what Celebi told me, one Ranger was a Bloodliner and she became a hero for defeating a Team Cipher force,"_ said Mew. _"Apparently this provided the perfect chance for that Wendy person to do that."_

"I see," said Ilene. "You are correct. This is indeed a wonderful change. I can only imagine how the rest of the world would react. This is not the sort of development that could go unnoticed or ignored."

News of what the highest-ranking members of the Ranger Union agreed to spread like wildfire.

"Well I'll be, guess I didn't need to lie for ye, huh?" asked Rosebay.

"Still appreciate it either way. Thanks Rosebay," said Jane as their world changed around them.

"How's the arm?"

"Doctor said I have to keep it in the cast for a few more weeks."

"Hey Jane!" said one of the other Rangers.

"Yes?"

"Well, you know how your mom and grandfather already knew you were a Bloodliner?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Well, my parents don't know I'm one," she said. "So, I was wondering whether you could be there when I come out to them. You know, for moral support."

"Sure thing!" said Jane with her Pidgeot, Taillow and Vespiquen in full agreement with their Ranger.

"Hey, can you help me with that too?" asked another Ranger.

"And me?" asked another.

"Don't forget me!" said yet _another._

" _So_ glad Mega Pidgeot is one of the fastest things in the world," said Jane as she felt overwhelmed by how many of her comrades were asking her for help. "Definitely need her speed for this. Okay everyone! Get in line!"

* * *

 

_(At a farm in Fiore)_

"So your daughter Nongmin is a Rototiller Bloodliner," said one farmer to another, watching as said thirteen-year old daughter used said move to increase her family's harvest. "That explains _so_ much…"

A third farmer grunted and decided to speak his mind.

"Before you say _anything,"_ interrupted Nongmin's father. "Remember that the leaders of the Ranger Union have made their decision, and that in Fiore, several of our Rangers are Bloodliners. And we _know_ several of them."

The third farmer then decided it was wiser to remain silent.

* * *

 

_(Outside a house in Almia)_

"Ready Joli?" asked Jane, standing with her Pidgeot, Taillow and Vespiquen.

"Yeah, Jane," said a fifteen-year old girl with long black hair. "Thanks for supporting me on this."

"No need to thank me, as Rangers, we got to support each other, now get in there and tell your parents!" said Jane as they entered Joli's home to find her parents watching the news.

"Hi Mom, Dad, I've got something important to tell you guys," she said.

"What is it dear?" asked Joli's mother.

"Well, you know how things are in Almia?" asked Joli.

"Joli, we'd have to be living under a giant rock in the middle of nowhere to _not_ know about it," said her father, pointing at their television.

"Well, I just want you to know that I'm a Bloodliner too."

"We know," said her mother.

"Really!?" asked both Jane and Joli.

"When you were a baby, you kept burping Poison Gas," said her mother.

"Why do you _think_ we have gas masks?" asked her father.

"Well, ain't that a first," said Jane. "The parents of all the other Rangers I helped this with knew _nothing_ about their daughters being Bloodliners."

_(At an archaeological camp in Oblivia)_

Young Nema was Digging to her heart's content, looking for artifacts for her mother.

"Nema!" called Leanne. "It's time for dinner!"

"Coming!" she said, wiping her glasses.

"You know," said of Leanne's assistants. "I always did wonder why she was so good at digging."

"I had my suspicions when she managed to dig us all out after that cave-in a few months back," said another assistant.

"And you never said anything?" asked Leanne.

"She saved our lives," said the second assistant. "I _refuse_ to be an ungrateful bastard."

And following Sven's proposal, Rangers everywhere took the initiative to become stronger.

 _"May we never lose another Ranger to Team Cipher,"_ thought Sven.

* * *

 

_(At Fall City)_

A Capture Disc spun around the Mudkip scavenging the rubbish bins. After it was surrounded by a white glow, the Ranger spoke.

"Hello, I'm Spencer," he said. "And this is Fearow."

"Fearow!" it squawked as the Mudkip looked at them in curiosity.

"Would you like to join us?" asked Spencer as he kneeled in front of it. "We've got food, and I can prepare a bed for you. You just need to help us around, and treats and a safe place to sleep are yours."

The Mudkip considered this, before leaping into Spencer's arms and nuzzling him.

"Mudkip!"

"Looks like a yes," Spencer smiled.

_(At the Vientown Ranger Base)_

"...197, 198..." said Barlow as he and Makuhita lifted weights.

"200!" they finished. Panting after their training regimen, they looked at each other and smiled.

Suddenly, Makuhita felt a surge of power, and when the light died down, standing there was Hariyama.

"Alright! You did it!"

"Hariyama!"

* * *

 

_(At Cocona Village in Oblivia)_

Rand looked between the Key Stone on his Mega Glove and the Venusaurite his Partner Pokemon was holding and took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

"Saur!"

"Okay, here goes," said Rand as he closed his eyes.

_"Bulba!" cried the Pokemon, in danger of falling down the cliff at Mt Latolato._

_"Don't worry! I got you!" said the teenaged Rand as he pulled Bulbasaur back to safety._

Seeing a bright light through his eyelids, Rand opened his eyes again to see Mega Venusaur.

"Saur!" it said, taking a moment to look itself over.

Rand couldn't help but smile at the sight.

_(Several weeks after the leaders of the Ranger Union made their decision)_

Jane entered the Jackrum residence with Pidgeot, Taillow and Vespiquen in tow.

"Man, I'm beat," she said as all four of them crashed onto the couch. "Who knew my first mission would result in all _this_? So glad I managed to get time, and that damn cast, off."

"As am I," said Jolanka, sitting beside her daughter. "Between your grandfather coming out of retirement and you being so busy helping out the other Bloodliners with their own parents, this house has been all too quiet. Do you know what he's doing by the way?"

"Last I heard, Grandpa and Professor Hastings had something important to discuss."

"I see. I was hoping that he could provide some insight on why you were suddenly able to achieve Mega Evolution during the battle when you couldn't before. Do you know what changed?"

"I don't know," admitted Jane. "I was trying hard to get it to work before then because I didn't want disappoint anyone, but during that battle, I wasn't trying, I just didn't want my friend to get huuuurrrttt..."

Jolanka watched as Jane's expression changed to shock, before the teenager raised her hand to her forehead.

"Of course, heheheh," said Jane. " _That's_ why it didn't work. Hahahaha! Man, I was such an idiot."

"What do you mean?" asked Jolanka.

"I was so focused on making sure I didn't disappoint anyone, I was so focused on trying to achieve Mega Evolution, that I _completely_ forgot to focus on my bond with Pidgeot! Hahahaha!" said Jane. "The more I failed, the more I concentrated on the wrong thing. Man, what a catch-22."

"Given what your grandfather said about Mega Evolution, I think that explains it."

"Yeah."

"By the way, I saw pictures of you with Taillow and Vespiquen, and while the newspapers did mention how you got them, I'd much rather hear it straight from you," said Jolanka.

"Sure thing Mom. You see, it was like this…"

_..._

_(The day after the battle)_

_"You know, after staying here for several weeks, I think I'll miss this place," said Jane after they finished packing._

_"I know what ye mean," said Rosebay as she prepared to mount Jane's Pidgeot._

_"Staraptor!"_

_Turning around, Jane, Rosebay and Pidgeot saw Staraptor flying towards them, but this time, it wasn't attacking and instead, landed in front of Rosebay._

_"Star!" it said._

_Rosebay looked at it in confusion before her jaw dropped in realisation._

_"Ye want to come with me?" she asked in disbelief._

_"Raptor!"_

_"Guess he took a liking to you after all this time, huh?" said Jane. "The clincher was probably you healing him."_

_"Taillow!"_

_"Vespiquen!"_

_Jane, Pidgeot and Rosebay watched in shock as the Taillow and Swellow flock and the Combee and their two queens arrived._

_"Taillow!" said one of the flock as it flew towards Jane._

_"Vespiquen!" said the younger Vespiquen as it did the same._

_"You guys want to come me?"_

_"Tail!"_

_"Quen!"_

_"I see, you sure about this?"_

_They both nodded._

_"And are_ you _sure about this?" asked Jane to their respective groups._

_"Vesp," said the remaining Vespiquen._

_"A Combee swarm can't have more than one queen," said Rosebay. "At least this way, there's less pain for everyone involved."_

_"Swellow!" said the apparent flock leader._

_"Any special reason?" asked Jane. "Or do you just like me?"_

_"Taillow," said the one wanting to join her as it smiled it her._

_"I see," said Jane, smiling back. "Well hop on then!"_

_Her Mega Ring began glowing as Pidgeot Mega Evolved._

_When the light died down, Jane, Rosebay, Taillow, Vespiquen and Staraptor got on Mega Pidgeot._

_"Everyone, hold on tight!" said Jane as they took off. "Pidgeot, don't forget I got a broken arm!"_

_"Pidgeot!"_

_Their Partner Pokemon waved goodbye as the rest of the Pokemon of Vien Forest turned up to see them off._

_"Goodbye, Pokemon of Vien Forest!" said Jane._

_"Toodles!" said Rosebay._

_And with that, Mega Pidgeot flew away at top speed, reaching the Ranger HQ by the end of the day._

...

"Do you think you've started another trend?" asked Jolanka. "One where Rangers have multiple Partner Pokemon? I heard Spencer in Fiore just got himself a Mudkip."

"Oh hell no!" said Jane. "I don't want to be responsible for _another_ change to the Ranger Union! Helping the others come out to their parents was _way_ harder than it should be because reporters kept hounding me for interviews everywhere I went!"

"Just joking dear," smirked Jolanka.

"Oh ha ha."

"Still, I want you to know, I'm proud of you, and whatever your grandfather's doing at the moment, I'm sure he's proud too."

"Thanks Mom," said Jane, hugging her mother.

_(Meanwhile, at the Ranger HQ)_

"Star!"

"Tor!"

"No fighting dammit!" shouted Wendy as her Staraptor and Rosebay's got into _another_ territorial dispute. "Capture on!"

"How many times do I have to say this, we're all friends here!" she said when the capture was completed. "Rosebay, shouldn't you be sending your report to Professor Hastings around now?"

"The old bloke is in the middle of discussing something important with Jenkins," said Rosebay. "And it must be bloody important since he activated the soundproofing."

"So, what do you need me for?" asked Jenkins as he and Pidgeot watched Professor Hastings make a call.

"You are the only one I can count on to support me in what most would consider treason if not handled properly," he said.

The call connected, and onscreen, Jenkins and Pidgeot saw a heavily tanned man.

"Alola, Samson Oak speaking." To Jenkins, the name sounded familiar. "Ahh Adalbert, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hello Sammy, I was just wondering how you and your _family_ were doing," said Professor Hastings.

Taking the hint, Samson dialled a certain number.

"Oh, we're doing fine. And so are my students. The Grand Trial for two of my students, twins, have just been scheduled and everyone's excited."

"That's good."

Samson's call connected, and Jenkins was surprised by who was on the line.

"Samuel Oak speaking, the soundproofing has been activated, go."

And Jenkins was _stunned_ by what Professor Hastings said.

"My old friend Sam, I have a plan, a plan to bring peace to both our sides, and I mean true peace and not this Cold War we currently have. What do you say?"


End file.
